Battle
by roseleake24
Summary: *AU Bittersweet symphony never happened* Maya and Cam have already been through enough. Her dreams and his recovery. What else will they go through?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So im back writing fanfiction. Craziness. Haha not really. Ive actually missed writing. Anyways I am currently writing this new story with Cam and Maya cause they are adoroable and Camaya is the best. It's an A/U and Bittersweet symphony never happened in this story! All because I really hate how Cam died and he should still be on the show. Anyways here is the first chapter of Battle. Also if it doesn't make sense at the end just wait. It goes into the next chapter. Happy reading! xoxo

Chapter 1

"Cam!" Maya shouted in the middle of the night. Maya rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She sighed. Only 2 am. Maya wondered if Cam was up so she called. "C-C-Cam?" Maya stuttered when he answered. "Babe, what's wrong? It's only two in morning." Cam asked her. Maya started to cry. "Maya don't cry. Please just tell me what's wrong." "It's just…."Maya started. "Just what?" Cam said worried. Maya got herself together. She had so many dreams about it. Cam dead. This time was really different. She dreamt that she found him dead and it killed her inside. "I had a really bad dream and it scared me." Maya said. "Well technically it is a nightmare if you call your boyfriend crying." Cam said trying to lighten up the mood.

Maya started giggling. "Cam!" Cam smiled at the fact he at least made her laugh."See I can make you smile now tell me what happened." Cam said. Maya sighed. "I had a dream you killed yourself and it scared me." Maya started crying. "Babe, I promise you. I am getting better for you. I'm not going anywhere." Cam promised to her. Cam had been through a lot. He tried to kill himself. Luckily, Eli found him right in time. Eli and Cam have realized they have a lot in common and are now good friends. Cam was getting better. "Cam, that's not even the worst part. Out of all the people who could've found you I did." Maya said in a serious tone.

Cam's heart broke. He was speechless. He covered up his wrists. In his two months of recovery he had cut twice. His cuts have healed for the most part. "I love you Maya. I told you two months ago I was going to get better and I promised you that. I won't go back on that promise." Cam stated. After he said that, he realized that was the first time he told Maya he loved her in the five months they were dating. Maya was shocked but it was comforting. Maya smiled truly for the first time since her dream. "I love you too Cam. Can I have a really big hug at school tomorrow?" She asked him. "Anything for you baby. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Cam said as he hung up.

Cam laid on his bed and sighed. He told Maya a month ago. How sad and lonely he felt. Maya was shocked. He remembered that conversation turned fight. _"Cam you have me." Maya said. "It's not the same. I'm far away from home and hockey is getting hard real hard." Cam cried. "Maybe I should leave you alone." She said_ _tears her blue eyes. She kissed him softly and walked away. _Cam shook his head trying to forget that week of hell.

The next day was tough for Cam. He got no sleep after Maya's phone call. He was just consumed by all of his thoughts. He really loved her. He wanted this to work. He just didn't want to hurt her in the process. Cam saw Maya walk towards him and at least put on a half smile. Maya ran into his arms and just held hm. He felt her heart beat. He had to admit it was one of his favorite parts of hugging her. It was fast and comforting and warm. He just held her tight for awhile. "Hey lovebirds!" Dallas called. Cam snickered a little bit. Maya pulled away and looked at him. She was crying a little bit. "Hey now." Cam said wiping her tears. Maya let a little smile. "Sorry." She said. Cam interlocked their fingers. "Let me walk you to class." Cam said. Maya nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I've been writing so much lately on this story. I am really excited for this story and would love some imput. The chapters im writing now are getting really intense and are gonna fit in perfect. Not gonna give too much away but you should really keep reading. Anyways review pretty please umm this chapter may be a little boring but it gets way better trust me anyways here is chapter 2! And I'll probably update another 1 to 2 chapters since im on spring break!

Chapter 2

After walking Maya to class, Cam went to study hall. He wanted to clear his mind to think. He hated the fact that Maya was having nightmares and he couldn't do anything about them. Cam has told her countless times he is getting better and he means it. He truly means it. "Cam!" Dallas asked. "What?" Cam asked after zoning out. "I was trying to talk to you about tomorrow's game but you wouldn't answer me."Dallas said. _"Shit the game." Cam thought. _ "Sorry my mind is a little pre-occupied."Cam said. "Awww thinking about our little niner girlfriend?" Dallas joked. "Very funny but no not Maya." Cam replied. "Well whatever is going on you need to get your head in the game." Dallas told him.

The bell rang and Cam went off to French. His one and only class with Maya. Cam saw her and saw that she was smiling. Maya seemed to be doing better than she was when he saw her this morning. She flashed a smile at Cam before walking in with Tori and Tristan. "Is Cam okay?" Tori asked. "Yeah he seems down today." Tristan added. Maya thought about it. He did seem a little bit off. "He is probably getting ready for the game tomorrow." Maya said shrugging her shoulders. She sat down and felt Cam's eyes on her. She turned around and gave him a sympathetic look before continuing her work. Maya suddenly found herself thinking of what was going on with cam. She couldn't just walk away again. They have been through a lot. Maya did not want to give that up. Especially that easily.

After class, she took Cam and led him into an empty classroom. "Maya?" Cam asked worried. "I love you Campbell. I am just worried about you and us. I want this to work so badly. You mean the world to me." Maya said. Cam sighed a breath of relief. He really thought she was going to break up with him. "Maya, I thought you were going to break up with me. Listen to me okay?" Cam asked of her. Maya nodded. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "This is bothering me as much as it is bothering me. I don't want to lose you. That was a rough part of my life. You have shown me I can be happy and healthy."Cam said. Maya sat there taking it all in. "I'm also going home for break." Cam added.

Maya was now a little shocked. He was going home all the way to Kapusaksing. "I-I just don't want to hurting yourself again."Maya said with her voice becoming soft. Cam made Maya look him in the eyes. "Sweetheart, your dreams will not come true. I am getting help. I haven't felt this good in months. "Cam said. Maya wasn't convinced. "I just can't shake this feeling. " She told him. Cam wrapped his arms around her and just held her. "I promise I am still your chessy and you're Cam." Cam promised her. Maya broke out of the hug. "I should go to class." All she said. "Maya please." Cam asked. Maya didn't even look at him. She just got up and walked away.

Cam and Maya didn't talk for the rest of the week and now their winter break was upon them. Cam found Maya before she left for school that day. He was surprised she even stopped for him. "Here's your charm. If you do not want to talk to me for the rest of break fine. I will give you all the space you need but I won't give up on us. I love you Maya." Cam said before walking away. "Cam!" Maya called after him. Cam turned around. Maya gave him a notebook. "Read this on your way home. I love you Cam. I really do." Maya said. Cam gave her a huge hug and kissed her softly. "I love you. I'll call you when I get there." Cam said. Maya nodded then walked away. Cam was confused but happy she at least talked to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I decided you guys deserved another chapter! Thanks for all the views and stuff I really appreciate it! I have been writing nonstop for this haha. It is getting really interesting. Anyways please review tell me what you think any ideas or what now. Happy April too! Here is chapter 3. Also I don't mention Cam's hometown(because I couldn't find it at the time but its mentioned with some cool stuff) Keep reading please! If my author's note is confusing just skip it lol.

Chapter 3:

Cam was on the bus ride home and it was lonely. He missed Maya. A lot. He was also really confused. Cam opened up the notebook Maya gave him. The first page was a calendar. It had the first day they met, their first date, kiss and everything else. He flipped through a couple of pages. Cam saw all sorts of stuff. He was amazed that Maya kept a log of all of it. It was the sweetest thing. He loved it. Cam realized how dark it was and decided it was best to fall asleep.

"Maya come here!" Katie yelled. "What! I'm tired. I need sleep." Maya said sleepily. Katie looked at her with a serious face. "Sit down." She told her. "Katie what?" Maya said nervous. "Maya there was a bus accident." Katie started. Maya's stomach dropped instantly. "Wait what?" Maya said. "No Katie you are wrong. Cam is fine. He should be home any minute. He's going to call me when he gets there." Katie shook her head. "The bus crashed forty minutes out of Toronto. They airlifted…"Katie said but was interrupted. "NO!" Maya shouted.

Maya now started crying. Katie put her hand on Maya's shoulder. "He's okay M. He's in the hospital." Katie said. "Can we go please?" Maya asked. She was all read from all the crying. Katie nodded. Maya was anxious the whole car ride there. They snuck by security since the place was all crazy from the crash. "Three people jeez." Katie said. Maya shot her a death look. "Sorry."

"He's been asking for a Maya. From what he's showed me from a notebook he's attached to you must be her." The nurse asked when she saw Maya. Maya nodded. She was kind of speechless. He was attached to it. "Can I see him?" Maya asked. The nurse nodded and took her to his room. Maya had tears rolling down her face. It seemed like buckets. Katie waited outside the room. Cam was currently sleeping but the notebook was currently blank.

Maya saw him and smiled. He seemed so peaceful. She wiped her tears and decided to write him a note in the blank page.

" _Cam,_

_Hey. I don't really know what to say. I hope you are okay. I really do. I hate seeing you like this. At first, I didn't believe Katie when she told you got hurt. We've been through so much don't you think? I should probably go. You seem so peaceful sleeping. I don't want to bother you. I love you Cam. I don't think I say that enough. I'll be back soon._

_Love Maya,"_

Maya wiped tears from her eyes. She went up to Cam squeezed his hand and kissed his bruised cheek. Cam didn't wake up but he certainly knew Maya was there. He squeezed her hand back. Maya smiled. " See you soon baby." Maya told him.

Maya sat in the hallway and started bawling. Katie saw Maya and went over and started comforting her. Katie rubbed her back. Maya laid her hand on Katie's shoulder. "It's okay. He will be fine. The doctors are very optimistic about his health." Katie said. "It's just he looks so hurt and I can't do anything about it. I'm his girlfriend I should be able to help him." Maya sobbed. All of her emotions came pouring out. Maya just couldn't stop crying. She had everything on her mind. "Maya it will be okay." Katie tried. Maya just couldn't find the words to say. Katie just sat there with Maya holding her trying to make her feel better. Katie hated seeing her sister like this. e's gHe


End file.
